Counting Stars
by Roeper
Summary: Version 2 is up! Story based on the song Counting Starts by Sugercult...Sarkney.
1. Default Chapter

Counting Stars Version 1 Disclaimer- I don't own Alias or any of the characters, if I did Lauren never would have existed and Sark and Sydney would be doing it!  
  
Counting Stars  
Version 1  
  
He remembers the first time he kissed her. It was the day after she had come to Irina telling her she had needed a job and a new life. Irina didn't ask why, she already knew. She had wondered if the day would come when Sydney would finally discover Jack's secret.  
Irina had of course agreed making Sydney Sark's partner. Miraculously, Sydney hadn't given a disgusting look like she usually sent his way, instead she smiled softly at him. That was when Sark knew things would be different. Later, Irina would fully explain what happened. About Jack's betrayal and how Sydney hadn't even gone home to pack, not even to say goodbye to Vaughn. She had come straight here.  
The next day at breakfast both Sark had been quietly reading the newspaper when Sydney sat down next to him at the table with her cup of coffee. Sark looked up at her but she was only quietly looking out the window at the flower garden. "Sydney" She looked over at him questioningly, then he had kissed her. It was the most wonderful thing Sark had ever felt, espicially when she didn't slap him afterwards.  
  
Hey, I want to crawl out of my skin Apologise for all my sins All the things I should have said... To you...  
  
Sark remembered at that moment he felt like he could do anything and everything, but at the same time he felt horrible. Why would Sydney Bristow the most beautiful woman want to kiss someone like him, Someone who was so unworthy of her. Sark knew he wasn't a perfect person, in fact he was far from it. He had killed in cold blood, he was a murderer, a deceiver, a thief. Why would she kiss someone who had tried to kill her and said some things he knew he shouldn't of....but she was kissing him anyway...even if he didn't know why.  
  
Hey, I can't make it go away Over and over in my brain again All the things I should have said... To you...  
  
And now he was alone. They had fought, horribly. He said things he didn't mean. He hit her, she kicked him. He yelled, she screamed. And she walked out, telling him she wasn't coming back. And now Sark was sitting outside on the porch with a glass of brandy looking up at the sky remembering the good times.  
  
Counting Stars wishing I was OK Crashing down was my biggest mistake I never ever meant to hurt you I only did what I had to Counting Stars again  
  
Sark didn't mean to fall in love with her, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He knew that if he fell in love with her he would get hurt and worse, she would get hurt. But he had fallen in love with her and now he wasn't sure exactly what to do.  
  
Hey, I'll take this day by day by day Under the covers of 'OK I guess' Life's too short and I feel small  
  
Sark forced Sydney out of his mind. He had to focus, he had to move on. He needed to get on with his life. He needed to become the emotional shell like he was before. He needed to be cold, calm and collected for he would have to face her tomorrow. And he wouldn't let her see how much he missed her lying next to him at night.  
  
Counting Stars wishing I was OK Crashing down was my biggest mistake I never ever meant to hurt you I only did what I had to Counting Stars again  
  
Well that was just plain horrible. Anyways, reviews would be lovely to let me know if you guys want the other two versions of this songfic. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was terrible! 


	2. Version 2

Note: I was very disappointed when I didn't receive any reviews, but my philosophy is just because you didn't get reviews doesn't mean people didn't read or enjoy your story, so I decided to go ahead and post the next version. I hope you enjoy it because I loved writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or the characters, they belong to J.J. Abrams. I also do not own the song Counting Stars, the lyrics belong to Sugercult.

Counting Stars

Version 2

_Hey, I want to crawl out of my skin_

_Apologize for all my sins_

_All the things I should have said_

_To You..._

Sydney always made Sark want to be a better man. Sark was not a man who felt guilty about what he had done in the past. He believed that the people he had murdered, killed, assassinated, whatever you wanted to call it, had it coming to them. Sark felt no guilt about what he had done feeling that it was necessary, and that the job he had taken on was a part of who he was. But when he was with Sydney he felt he could be more than the cold-blooded killer the world knew him as; that he could be the man he hid inside himself. The man that liked to watch soccer and read mysteries in the evening. But Sark assumed that feeling came to any man dating Sydney Bristow. Hey, I can't make it go away 

_Over and over in my brain again_

_All the things I should have said_

_To you..._

Long before they had started dating Sydney often crossed his mind, but when they actually started dating, it got even worse. Sydney was constantly on his mind. He remembers when he was in Irina's office and she was discussing and upcoming mission with him his mind had wondered to the date he had shared with Sydney last night. Irina had quickly snapped him out of his reverie with a quick snap of her fingers, a slightly disgruntled look but also a small knowing smile on her face.

_Counting stars wishing I was okay_

_Crashing down was my biggest mistake_

_I never ever meant to hurt_

_I only did what I had to_

_Counting stars again..._

When Sydney was with him, Sark's life was perfect. Sure, they had their share of fights. He distinctly remembers having numerous objects thrown at his head. At those times, he would question whether dating Sydney was the wisest idea. But later, when they were exhausted from their love making, he knew he had made the right choice.

_Hey, I'll take this day by day by day_

_Under the covers of 'okay I guess'_

_Life's too short and I feel small_

Sark looked beside him at the empty bed. They had fought again, but this time the fight was so much different from the others. They didn't scream or yell or throw things at each other, they had just argued. Sydney was to be sent on a mission where she would have to interact with Vaughn and her father. Sark had asked her not to go...Sydney refused, saying that she needed to face them. He had kept asking her not to go and Sydney had finally asked why he had such a problem with it. Then Sark had answered because he was afraid she would leave him...and that's what Sydney did. She gave Sark a wounded look and walked out the door, effectively ending their argument.

_Counting stars wishing I was okay_

_Crashing down was my biggest mistake_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I only did what I had to_

_Counting stars again..._

Sark sighed heavily as he stared at the wall, wishing she would come home when the covers were lifted and he felt her body snuggle her body up to his.

_Counting stars again..._

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


End file.
